


The Disappeared Children

by Genuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Left Behind - Jerry B. Jenkins & Tim LaHaye
Genre: Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Foreshadowing, Future Disaster, Gen, answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: The children across the entire world disappear along with millions of adults but Harry has the answer.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	The Disappeared Children

_**The Disappeared Children** _

* * *

Harry looked around in absolute horror. He was acting as security at a special event in Diagon Alley which had every magical child under Hogwarts age attending with their parents. The sky had cracked open and a figure had stood in the clouds. There was a sound that had almost sounded like a trumpet and ghosts were first seen streaming into the crack in the sky, not all of them only some. Then figures encased in light flashed down snatching away every single child along with some adults.

"You have less than a minute before you have to join them in the sky, Master," Death whispered in Harry's mind. "I told you about the Prince of Creation. You accepted him and will now need to join him as judgement is rained down on the earth. I requested that you had a small time to explain to those around you - to limit the panic."

Harry swallowed hard but immediately took action. Casting a quiet _sonorus_ amplified his voice. Praying silently to God that he would speak only truth and that anything he might say wrong would fade from all memory before it could cause harm. He took a deep breath and addressed the shocked crowd, taking advantage of their shock at the sudden absence of the children.

"Everyone, don't panic!" Harry announced loudly. It echoed out of the area into the surrounding stores. "I have just been told what has happened. The Creator of Reality issued an order to collect every child on the planet along with everyone who has accepted Jesus Christ as his Son. I was given a little extra time to explain but I will be joining the others shortly. Jesus of Nazareth better known as Jesus Christ told us this would happen as did his disciples. This was done as a protection for all the children and those others who were collected. The Age of Grace has ended. If you wish to join us in safety you will now need to do more than believe that Jesus is who he said he was and call out to him. You will now need to die for that belief. For those of you whose children are now gone take comfort in this. They are already saved and are now safe for eternity. This is ancient magic that pre-dates everything and all of creation must obey this command."

Harry had barely a moment to feel Death materialize behind him even as he saw the people in front of him flinch away from the Angel of Death. Before He could open his mouth to speak again the pair disappeared in a flash of light as Harry himself was snatched away to the clouds right in front of those left behind.

Harry could only hope that he gave them enough information and that they believed him strongly enough to follow. Follow the hard road of _Believing_ and holding to that belief in Christ unto death.

"Now you hold a new title, Heir of God, along with your new family," Death whispered to his charge. Harry could do nothing except break down crying in the comforting arms of the angel that held him until he felt himself being handed over to new arms that he knew without thought were those of God. He cried his heart out in relief at finally being safe and in sorrow for those left behind to face the ultimate wrath of the Creator God.

Harry knew that, all told, 2/3rds of those remaining on Earth would die while not a single one called to the clouds at God's command would be lost. In the end they would believe but billions would die before the world admitted the truth of the reality that Jesus is God made flesh. Any human left behind would face unimaginable horrors that no one sane who knew the truth of what was coming would want to face.


End file.
